kidsongsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster
, David Chan, Josh Weiner, and Hillary Hollingsworth on the roller coaster.]] Kidsongs: Ride the Roller Coaster is the eleventh entry of Kidsongs Music Video Stories released in 1990, marking the first 90's entry. It was recorded at Six Flags Magic Mountain in Summer 1989. Cast The Kidsongs Kids *Raquel Alessi *Suzanne Aoki *Tyler Andreassen *Nicki Bell *Dannon Bryant *David Chan *Katinka Chun *Kristy Espinoza *Kenny Ford *Annie Gibbons *Sean Gowers *Sh'Vaughn Heath *Hillary Hollingsworth *Myisha Jackson *Jennifer Kanyer *Jensen Karp *Ninette Kohley *Malcolm Loungway *Gordon Mandich *Nicole Mandich *Nicholas Matus *Andres McKenzie *Ryan Olson *Catherine Przybylska *Katie Polk *Tarrish Potter *Triskin Potter *Trek Potter *Tuhk Potter *Andrea Schuette *Brian Rosenstein *Shauna Steenhoek *Richard Stuart *Josh Weiner *Terrence Williams Cameo Adult Cast *Andre Tayir *Mary McLoughlin Songs #Let's Twist Again #Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On #Little Deuce Coupe #Fast Food #Here We Go Loopty Loo #Anything You Can Do #Splish Splash #A Pirate's Life #We're Gonna Get Wet #1812 Overture (instrumental) Trivia *Tyler Andressen, Kristy, Kenny, Annie/Christine, Sean, Jennifer Kanyer, Ninette, Malcolm, Gordon/Nicole (Mandich siblings), Andres, Triskin/Trek/Tuhk, Brian, Shauna and Richard replaced Travis, Ingrid, Chloe, Oliver (Olivier), Ernestina and Vladimir. However, Raquel, Suzanne, Nicki, Dannon, David, Katinka, Sh'Vaughn, Hillary, Myisha, Jensen, Nicholas, Ryan, Catherine, Tarrish, Andrea, Josh, and Terrence remained. *In Summer 1990, when this was recorded, this video was supposed to take place at Six Flags in Valencia, California. *This one of the last Kidsongs videos to feature any of the 1980's-1990 era Kidsongs kids/Kidsongs kids who aren't Tyler Andreassen, Sean Gowers, Hillary Hollingsworth, Katie Polk, Brian Rosenstein, Andrea Shuette, and Terrence Williams (credited as T. Williams in the next video), in which they all appeared in Kidsongs: Very Silly Songs. *At the beginning of the video, Triskin wanted to go on the roller coaster, Trek wanted to go on the rides that get wet, David wanted to go on the bumper cars to challenge someone against him, Myisha wanted to go on the pirate ship, and Andrea and Josh wanted to go on everything. Sh'Vaughn was the first person to enter and Katinka was the last person to enter. *In "Let's Twist Again", Ryan said he wanted to go on the Ninja, and Josh wanted to go on the Z-Force. But Hillary thought it didn't seem fair to her. *In "Whole Lotta Shakin' Goin' On", Trek was with Terrence, Hillary was with Catherine, Sh'Vaughn was with Josh, Tuhk was with Triskin, and Katinka was with Tarrish. *In the song "Anything You Can Do" it was a competition between the boys and the girls. First, it was Trek taking on against Nicole. Second, it was Dannon against Hillary. Finally, it was Josh competing against Sh'Vaughn. Gordon and Kristy were also featured in this song. *In "Little Deuce Coupe", David challenged Ryan on the bumper cars. Suzanne, Christine, Annie, Shauna, Jennifer, Ninette, Andres, Kenny, Brian, Richard, Tyler, Andrea, Malcolm, Sean, and Jensen were also featured in the song. *In "Fast Food" Nicole was with David, Tarrish, Katinka, and Nicholas, and Triskin was with Myisha, Ryan, Dannon, and Tuhk. *In "Here We Go Loopty Loo", Sh'Vaughn was with Katie, Suzanne was with Andrea, and Nicholas was with Hillary, but Dannon, Trek, Terrence, Josh, and Christine rode in singles. However, Trek rode with Christine and Terrence rode with Josh in the part of " Here We Go Up and Down". *In "A Pirate's Life", Myisha, Kenny, Ryan, and Catherine led the Kids in search for the treasure on the pirate ship. *Andre and Mary replaced the previous adult cast. Andre was best seen in the song "Splish Splash" as the worker at the dolphin and diving show wearing a blue diving suit, and Mary was best seen as the tour guide in "Let's Twist Again" wearing a beautiful red shirt. *One of the roller coasters that was used in this video, Colossus, was reformatted into Twisted Colossus in 2015. *The new roller coaster, Viper, was opened on April 7, 1990, around three months before this video was released. However, it wasn't built when this video was filming. *This is the first 90's Kidsongs video. *This is the only video with the large number of kids than 16-28 kids. *This was the first cassette in the early Kidsongs music. *Songs from this video can be seen in the Kidsongs TV Show. *In the song "Anything You Can Do", this group (Trek Potter, Dannon Bryant, Josh Weiner, Gordon Mandich, Nicole Mandich, Hillary Hollingsworth, Sh'Vaughn Heath and Kristy Chan) Watch https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ZZr-Bat6tVc Gallery R_C.jpg|DVD release Category:VHSs Category:DVDs Category:VCDs Category:1990